


Rain on your Skin

by pixihawk



Series: DBH prompt fills [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill, Rating is for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixihawk/pseuds/pixihawk
Summary: "I told you to bring an umbrella, but you wouldn't listen. I have the recording, if you don't believe me."As if the smugness in his voice wasn't enough, Connor's lips were curled into a self-satisfied smirk. That was an expression Gavin knew all too well by now and he was never quite sure whether it made him want to yell at the android or kiss that stupid smirk away. Though nowadays he mostly ended up settling on the latter.---Prompt fill:“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”





	Rain on your Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toonlink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toonlink/gifts).



> This was requested by the lovely [toonlink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toonlink) on my tumblr a while ago, but since I didn't get around to finish another chapter for either of my stories due to being busy this week, I thought I might as well finally upload this here!!

In retrospect it had been a pretty stupid idea to walk to the store when the weather forecast had clearly warned all citizens to stay home today. Gavin would've complied with that happily, if it hadn't been for Connor insisting that they _absolutely_ needed to get groceries because there was no food left in his fridge.

There'd been plenty of frozen pizza, but apparently that didn't count.

_You need some vitamins as well. Do you know what the nutritional value of this pizza is? You might as well eat the plastic wrapping._

Gavin could hear his scolding voice clearly in his head and rolled his eyes at the memory.

He was still getting used to dating Connor and while so far it had been a surprisingly pleasant experience, this was one of the drawbacks. It was probably his nature as a machine but somehow he didn't seem to understand the concept of guilty pleasures or other indulgences. Sometimes the human body simply craved an extra cheesy pizza with a can of beer and an entire chocolate bar afterwards!

And yet Connor knew all of his weak points, as he'd started to list off the results of his latest blood tests. If only Gavin was like Hank; then he could simply shrug and accept the slow, inevitable decay of his body.

"Fuck. See, we should've stayed home."

They'd just stepped outside again and the small roof overhang in front of the store was the only thing saving them from getting completely soaked right away as the rain poured down, creating a rhythmic drumming sound all around them.

"I told you to bring an umbrella, but you wouldn't listen. I have the recording, if you don't believe me."

As if the smugness in his voice wasn't enough, Connor's lips were curled into a self-satisfied smirk. That was an expression Gavin knew all too well by now and he was never quite sure whether it made him want to yell at the android or kiss that stupid smirk away. Though nowadays he mostly ended up settling on the latter.

For now he just groaned to show his annoyance.

"Whatever smartass, we should go before it gets even worse."

As if on cue the sky suddenly lit up, followed by a roaring thunder. Great, so not only were they going to get drenched, they were also right in the middle of the storm. Fantastic.

Fucking androids.

 

It was a good thing that Connor was far stronger than the average human being. That way he could carry their groceries effortlessly even while they sprinted from one shelter to the next. Despite their best efforts however both of them were completely soaked about halfway to Gavin's flat. And worse, the groceries suffered pretty badly too.

So all of this had been for nothing.

They stopped underneath one of the many abandoned Android parking stations to allow Gavin to catch his breath. Most of those had been deconstructed after the revolution, but some had simply been left alone and abandoned as a grim reminder of what the world used to be like.

Okay, so the next dry spot Gavin could see was quite a few feet away from them. Maybe they could reach it more quickly if they-

"Gavin, could you stop for a moment?"

Surprised by Connors intervention he turned around to him, only to see that his partner had set down the grocery bags and was staring somewhere off into the distance. His LED was blinking a consistent yellow.

"Yeah sure, but hey, your light thing is freaking out. Are you alright?"

It was still kind of weird to be so openly caring towards him. Just a few weeks ago Gavin had been completely in denial over his feelings and if it hadn't been for Connor making the first move, they might still be constantly fighting. But thankfully their bad start almost felt like an entirely different life by now, though it wasn't always easy.

Connor simply nodded for an answer...

...and then proceeded to leave their shelter; only to step right into the merciless rain.

"What the hell are you doing, dipshit?! Do you _want_ to short-circuit or what?!"

But Connor only smiled, as he spread his arms and turned his face towards the sky. His soaked hair stuck to his forehead as raindrops ran down his face and disappeared beneath the collar of his equally wet coat.

Just in that moment another lightning bolt struck somewhere far too close for comfort, illuminating his figure and giving him the appearance of something holy. Connor didn't even flinch, looking almost delighted by the spectacle.

It was endearing in the most frustrating way.

When he finally decided to turn his attention back towards Gavin, he was positively beaming. His LED was showing a blue tone now.  The wind had started to get stronger around them, so Connor had to raise his voice considerably for Gavin to be able to hear him.

"There hasn't been any storms ever since I've turned deviant. Experiencing it feels very different! I don't know why, but it evokes a strong emotional reaction in me. It's so _real_!"

It was baffling. Gavin didn't know whether he felt annoyed or completely enamored as he raised his voice as well.

"We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain? I'm freezing my ass off you fucking idiot!"

He actually was shivering by now, as his jacket provided little protection against the weather. What he wouldn't give to be home right now; have a hot cup of coffee and cuddle up on the couch together with Connor and one of his cats. Or better, all five of them.

Just in that moment his nose started itching. Ah shit, of course he was going to get sick over this bullshit. And then there it was, a violent sneeze. Plus another, just for good measure.

For a second Connors LED flashed yellow, but then it went back to a calmer blue. Thankfully he finally came back to the shelter, looking far too relaxed for their situation. Stupid android with his ability to turn off his cold sensitivity.

"I apologize; it was simply far too tempting. I didn't mean to risk your health."

But there it was again, that maddening smile on his face, like he was always three steps ahead of Gavin. In the time they'd been together he'd not once felt like he could surprise Connor the way he always surprised him.

Before he knew what was happening, Connor had stepped closer and wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tightly to his chest. The gesture surprised Gavin, though he couldn't deny the appeal of this familiar body against his.

Lips were right at his ears, as Connor whispered, "Let me warm you up a bit before we continue."

Why did the android have to be so irritatingly cute?

Gavin never did have the best taste in men, so it was still kind of unbelievable that he'd found someone like Connor. And worst of all, this hug did make him feel warmer and much more comfortable.

Giving in, he finally relaxed and wrapped his arms around Connors middle in response; sighing in defeat. Or maybe affection. It was hard to tell these days.

They might not have dinner for today and he'd probably get a cold because of this, but that wasn't so bad. Maybe Connor would let him have that pizza after all and if he did end up getting a cold, he wouldn't mind his partner taking care of him at all.

In fact, that sounded pretty good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!! :D 
> 
> And if you want to request a prompt, either let me know on [my tumblr](https://pixihawk-writing.tumblr.com/) or in the comments!


End file.
